thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Baku-Cool's Gliderak
Baku-Cool's Gliderak is comprised of Windus, Mag, and Superman in Bakugan: Wind Tamer. Information Gliderak shows no mercy to challangers, using the powers of Ventus and Subterra to destroy all evil. Gliderak is ruthless, powerful and has a huge wingspan. It can create shields, which allow it to shoot blasts through. Gliderak is formed by inserting the pegs on Windus's wings into the sides of Mag and Superman's middles, turning them into his wings. It can fly very high and was built for air combat, disliking land combat. History There are two forms of Gliderak, just to note. Version 1 In Destroy All Ventus Bakugan!, ''Windus teams up with a Pyrus Kodokor and Pyrus Mutabrid for the fight against The Deadly Brawlers in an epic showdown. Like Akuma and Phantom, they recieve heavy damage from Flamer and Ventus Killer's Magmafury. Slash then commands them to combine, however Gliderak acts very reckless after they combine, thus one of Magmafury's blasts hits Gliderak. They deform, then Kodokor and Mutabrid are killed. Windus deeply regrets his actions in the aftermath and often reffers to the incedent. Version 2 In ''Armies Clash, Kraken encourages Windus to combine with them the way he did Pyrus Kodokor and Pyrus Mutabrid. Windus is reluctant, due to the deaths of those two but tries. Mag and Superman sucessfully combine with Windus, making Gliderak once again. This combination does not cause the Kodokor and Mutabrid to die from Windus's recklessness, like the previous form and Gliderak scares the enemy away. Windus is then confident he can combine again, thanking Mag and Superman. 'Ability Cards ' *'Infernal Tornado Blast': If the opponent has a Sky Raider Combination, Gliderak gains half their G-Power. (Exclusive to version 1) *'Lunar Impact': Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Gliderak. *'Wind Earthquake': Subtracts 500 Gs from the opponent. *'Rockfall Panzer': If the opponent has under 2000 Gs, Gliderak automatically wins. *'Hurricanian Shield': Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities and prevents them from activating new ones. *'Shield Riser': Drops the opponent to zero Gs. *'Destruction Fissure': Adds 500 Gs to Gliderak. *'Tornado Alley': Gliderak can choose to either transfer 600 Gs from the opponent to himself or copy the opponent's abilities. *'Hurricane Dranzer': When Gliderak wins, the next Bakugan you throw will recieve an extra 500 Gs when it stands. *'Earth Dranzer': Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. *'Fissure Blast': The opponent can't nullify Gliderak's abilities in any way. *'Boulder Revolution': Reflects the opponent's ability, even if Gliderak can't activate Ability Cards. *'Wind Revolution': Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Gliderak. *'Rockfall Gliding': Nullifies all of the opponent, prevents them from activating new ones, then triples Gliderak's current G-Power. Trivia *This Gliderak is the only Bakugan combination used by Baku-Cool that doesn't have individual-attributed abilities. Gallery Gliderak 2.jpg|Gliderak's first appearance in Armies Clash Gliderak 3.jpg|Gliderak about to use Lunar Impact Gliderak 4.jpg|Gliderak using Destruction Fissure Gliderak version 1.jpg|Gliderak version 1 using Infernal Tornado Blast Category:Main Bakugan Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Baku-Cool Category:Combinations Category:Anti-Heros Category:Hurricanians Category:Hurricanian Squad